Harry Potter with a Twist
by stellafoster2
Summary: its the normal harry Potter story as you know with some interesting new characters. read along and figure out if JK Rowling's Story changes with these new characters
1. Chapter 1: Cecilia's First Steps

"Father why must I watch her?" My brother asked as we entered the London Train Station. His blonde hair fell over his face.

"Because she is eleven and you are fourteen. She needs someone to take care of her." My father placed my trunk on the trolley. Out taxi driver unloaded the rest of our luggage as I grabbed the cage with my owl.

"I am a freaking fourth year for heaven sake. I am well above watching a first year. What if she isn't even in my house? I can't always keep an eye on her."

"I don't want your bloody help Cedric." I stated. My brother has been going through this awkward phase where he doesn't want to help me at all.

"Watch that sailor mouth Cecilia. It can get you in trouble." Cedric leaned over to the point where his forehead was close enough to where he could lean on my forehead.

"Well Chip grab you carry on and we can head together." My father patted my back. His nickname for me was Chip. I had no clue why but it was. My light brown hair fell around my glasses as I looked up at him.

"Amos!" Molly Weasley screamed my father's name from across the lot. I saw a group of red heads walking towards my family. I recognized Percy at the front with Fred and George taunting from behind. Ron was walking behind his family and holding his younger sister's Ginny's hand.

"Molly, how are you?"

"I'm great. I am just taking my children to platform nine and three quarters. Care to join?"

"I would but we still need to get our luggage loaded. We shall see you soon." My father hugged Mrs. Weasley and walked back to finish loading the luggage carts.

About thirty minutes later, I was standing on the train, carry-on on my shoulder and owl cage in hand. My owl was just a baby. Her feathers were a mix of colors and she had very long ears. I named her Aria. My father helped place my trunk in the storage cart, as my brother wandered the cars to find his friends.

"Well Chip, I am going to head out." My father patted my back. "Now just remember, Cedric is always there to help you."

"I know father. And so are Ron and any of the friends I make." He was really nervous about dropping me off. I placed Aria's cage down and wrapped my arms around my dad.

"I Love you Cecilia." He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you to daddy." I kissed his cheek. "Now will you go ahead and leave now. I will be fine I promise."

"Come on father you are making her look like a first year." Cedric shook my dad's hand and said his goodbyes. He then grabbed my cage and took my bag. "Come on Chip. You can sit with me." We started walking down the isle of the car we were in when I looked into the booth and saw a girl with extremely bushy hair.

"Wait Ced," I opened the door. "May I sit here?"

"Yes." She was sitting cross legged with a book in her lap. She barely glanced up as I walked into the cabin.

"Chip come sit with me." Cedric looked at the extremely bushy-haired girl and back to me.

"No Ced, I think I will stay here." I took my cage and my bag from him. "I will see you tonight then." I turned back towards the bushy-haired girl and gave my hand. "Hello, I'm Cecilia Diggory."

"Hermione Granger." She took my hand and shook it. "Are you a first year as well."

"Yes." I opened Aria's cage door and let her hop on my arm.

"That's a beautiful long-eared owl." Hermione examined Aria. "I wanted a cat, but my parents want me to get used to the school."

"I convinced my dad." I lay on my back and watched Aria fly around the cabin. She ran into the ceiling which caused both of us to laugh hard. She wasn't pleased with the laughing because I found a nice owl pellet on top of my carry-on.

The rest of the ride was full of us giggling, and having a good time. I learned that Hermione was a muggle born and I told her I was a pure-blood and how I will most likely be in Hufflepuff because that's where my whole family has been.

"Hufflepuff isn't a bad house. I sort of want to be in Ravenclaw. But I do not care which house I am sorted into. Oh wow look at the time we need to get changed." We both changed and decided to go find the treats cart. I was really craving some pumpkin pastries and I wanted Hermione to try some chocolate frogs when we walked by a cabin with two boys in it. I recognized Ron, but I didn't recognize the other boy.

"Hey Ron." I said as we passed.

"Oh Hello Chip." Ron was the only other person who knew my nickname. In fact he had given it to me. When we were younger we used to play in his back yard and I had chipped my tooth. It was fixed almost immediately but he never stopped calling me Chip.

"Chip?" Hermione asked.

"My nickname."

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." The boy with the black hair said.

"Wait you're the boy who lived right?" Hermione sat across from him. "What have you done with your glasses?" Hermione incanted some spell and Harry's glasses instantly fixed themselves.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled off his glasses to examine.

"Chip, what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked. I looked at my shoes then looked up at him. "I don't know. I bet I will be put in Hufflepuff though. Since everyone in my family is there."

"Yeah, I'm the same with Gryffindor. Well I will see you at the sorting ceremony tonight then?"

"Of course Red. It was nice meeting you Harry. I shook his hand and turned to Hermione. "Come on lets go find the treats cart."

"Yes. Um Ron you have something on your nose by the way." And we both left the two boys giggling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" This giant man yelled along the platform. I hopped out onto the platform with Hermione. Cedric came running over to me.

"Chip, Good Luck. And I don't care what house you are put into. I will see you after the sorting ceremony." Cedric wrapped his arms around me and pulled tight.

"First Years Follow Me." The giant man screamed again.

"Ced. I have to go." I said. My brother looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful." He whispered and turn to go with his friends. I turned and walked towards the giant man with the rest of the first years. Hermione and I walked side by side following the man. Our giggles kept getting looks from all of the other students. I saw Ron and Harry and waved.

"Chip, want to ride in our boat?" Ron asked as we approached the lake.

"Nah, Hermione and I are going to ride together." All of the students got into boats that were to lead us across the lake and up to Hogwarts castle. I could see the excitement coming from Hermione. She was bouncing up and down. As we approached the castle we were all shuffled into a broom closet across from the great hall. It was quiet until some one spoke.

"Of course Crabbe I will be in Slytherin, Its been in my family for generations." A blonde hair boy spoke. It was Draco Malfoy. I had known Draco for years. My mother was best friends with his at Hogwarts. Yes My mom was in Syltherin, but fell in love with my dad.

"Draco Shut up." I whispered.

"Cecilia Nice to see you too." His gaze then turned to Harry. "You know it would be in your best interest to befriend me. I know certain things about wizards and you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort."

"I think I figure that out for myself thanks." Harry replied. Hermione and I giggled. Draco's glare found me. His ice glare always gave me the creeps. However, when I was younger, Draco was more of a brother to me than Cedric.

"Now follow me." Professor McGonagall stated. We followed her across the hall and into the Great Hall and all the way to the professor's table. We all gathered around the stool as they placed a strange hat on top. We listened to the strange hat say its name and gave a poem. The Sorting Hat talked about each house in detail and what characters come from each one. Finally, the sorting begins.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall said. I turned to Hermione and mouthed "Good Luck". She slowly walked up to the stool and took her place. The Professor placed the hat on Hermione's head.

"Gryffindor!" It exclaimed. I clapped as the entire Gryffindor table erupted. Professor McGonagall kept listing names. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and Ron into Gryffindor. Then It was my turn.

I walked slowly up to the stool. My heart raced. I took my seat and saw Cedric looking at me. He smiled which somewhat help me calm down. I felt the hat get place on top of my head, which it didn't fit completely because it fell over my eyes.

"Very peculiar, I see big things from you. You are different from your family members. I see strong willed and bravery, along with Humility. You are quite brilliant too. Ravenclaw would be the best fit for you, however, that is not where you belong." The hat whispered.

"I know hufflepuff." I thought to my self.

"Oh no! You are way to opposite of a hufflepuff student. You are nothing like you brother. I remember him quite well. You are not like him or your father at all. In fact you are more like a.."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelped. I was in shock. A Gryffindor has never been in my family. We have either been Slytherin's or Hufflepuffs. The hat was removed from my head and I took my place next to Ron and across from Hermione. Fred and George were giving me huge grins and I saw my brother give me a thumb up. I could tell he was disappointed, but glad at the same time.

"Harry Potter." The professor rang. The whole hall became silent. I turned and saw Harry awkwardly walk up to the stool. His sorting took the longest. The hat couldn't decide. It felt like forever. No one spoke. I think everyone was waiting to decide which house Harry was going to be sorted into. Finally the hat exclaimed Gryffindor and the whole table stood up and screamed. Harry had a smile as big as the stars. He was so happy. He took a seat next to me. After they finished the sorting ceremony, we began to feast.

"Now for a few Reminders," Professor Dumbledore started to explain some announcements that's needed to be said. He talked about Mr. Filch and that the Forbidden forest was out of bounds. He then discussed other matters and dismissed us to our dorms.

"First years follow me!" Percy yelled. He was the prefect for Gryffindor. I saw Cedric walk over to Percy and talk to him. Eventually, Cedric walked back to me and whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

I walked with Cedric down the halls of Hogwarts. He was silent. He eventually led me out into the courtyard. We sat down next to the fountain and looked at the stars for a while.

"I am not going to say I'm not disappointed that you aren't in my house because I am." Cedric started. "But I knew you are nothing like me. So I figured you weren't going to be placed in hufflepuff. I knew you weren't snobby enough for Syltherin as well as snooty enough for Ravenclaw. So here." Cedric handed me a box. I took it and inside was a Gryffindor locket. I opened the locket and there was a picture of our mother and a hufflepuff crest.

"Ced…. Thank you." I whispered. He hugged me.

"Cecilia, It might seem like I hate you, but actually I love you very much. I will be here for you and I will protect you always. It's my job to be both an annoying brother and a caring brother." He hugged me again. We walked in silence up to my dormitory. He handed me a piece of paper. "This has your password on it. So I wouldn't lose this piece of paper."

"Thanks Ced." I hugged my brother again and turned to the portrait of a fat woman. I read the paper and recited the two words on it "Caput Draconis". The portrait swung open. I crawled through the round hole and into the common room.

The Gryffindor common room had a couple of areas to sit around. In one corner there we games of wizard's chess, and by the fire place there were red couches. I saw Hermione sitting on one.

"CELILIA!" Hermione spotted me and ran up to me.

"Shh Hermione. Keep it down." I whispered.

"What happened to you?"

"My brother walked me to the court yard and gave me this locket." I showed her the Gryffindor locket. Hermione looked at it closely.

"This is a pretty nice gift. I thought you said your brother wasn't caring like this?"

"I didn't think so either." I kept running my fingers over my locket. We sat and chatted and went up to bed. The first year sleeping room was one of the biggest rooms. It was beautiful. Each bed was a canopy bed with deep red velvet curtains. Our luggage was already next to our beds, and our uniforms were in neat piles on top of our luggage. I ran my hand over the uniforms and the maroon and gold striped ties. It was an amazing feeling.

"Night Cecilia." I heard Hermione whisper.

"Night Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3: Classes Begin

"First years wait until I hand you your schedules." Professor McGonagall kept yelling down the aisle as she handed us pieces of paper with what classes we shall be taking for the year. The classes included History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Charms. Hermione headed off to our first day of classes. It was extremely boring.

History of Magic is taught by a ghost. His name is Professor Binns. He writes names on the board and drones on and on. I am surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet. My favorite class was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall talked about how transfiguration will be some of the most complex magic we learn and then proceeded to turn her desk into a pig. I thought that was just awesome. Hermione was the only student to successfully transform something.

Eventually we made it to a class that Hermione couldn't do: flying. Harry and I were the first ones on the brooms. Of course I was a better flyer since I had started flying at the age of 3. Hermione took forever to get her broom in the air. Ron… well Ron…. He's Ron, I can't say much more.

We were all grounded, but Neville couldn't control his broom. He flew around the courtyard, fell off the broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch scolded Neville. She then turned tot the rest of us and said ""None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch." She then took Neville and left us all in the courtyard.

It was silent until Malfoy rang, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Malfoy, shut up." Pavarti and I exclaimed. Malfoy started walking towards me but Harry cut him off. "Potter…" Malfoy turned and went to go sneer with the other syltherins.

"Chi p you okay?" Harry walked over to me. His green eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me." I said. He then hugged me and let go almost immediately. Harry turned to go sit with Ron and I went back to Hermione.

After a while, Hermione and I were sitting on the ground when I noticed Malfoy tossing something around. I leaned over and whispered, "He has Neville's Rememberall."

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone was watching Harry and Malfoy. They both held each other's glare.

"I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy walked slowly to his broom and picked it up.

"Give it here!" Harry screamed. Malfoy hopped on his broom and took off. He was a good flyer, but so was Harry.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Malfoy shouted from his broom. Harry reached for his broom when Hermione stopped him.

"No!" she cried. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. He looked at me, then Ron, then to the broom. Harry then zoomed off, following Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy. Harry leaned forward and flew towards Malfoy. However, Malfoy dodged.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," I could hear Harry's faint voice. Malfoy must have thought the exact same thing because moments later the glass ball Neville held dear was flying backs towards the ground, at me.

Harry's direction changed suddenly. He was flying towards me as well. I saw the rememberall falling and Harry zooming right behind it. Right before the ball hit the ground, Harry grabbed the rememberall and pulled up, missing the ground by inches, but falling gently on the courtyard grass.

We all cheered. Ron helped pull Harry up and Harry was holding the Rememberall in victory. Hermione was rolling her eyes. I could tell that she wasn't happy.

I looked over at Malfoy and saw a certain smirk that I knew meant he won. I turned and saw the worst possible situation. Professor McGongall ran towards the group of us screaming Harry's name. we all tried to defend him but to no avail. She took Harry into the castle.

Hermione and I walked back to the commonroom with Ron after flying lessons. Ron was quiet and I stood in between them. I could feel the tension between them. Eventually Ron spoke.

"Chip, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Ron was now making small talk.

"Maybe, Hopefully I can make the other chaser spot. I know Wood, so I might be an alternate for someone as well."  
"How'd you know Wood?" Hermione spoke softly.

"Our dads work at the Ministry. Just they work in different apartments." The rest of the trip was silent. We made it to the seventh floor and I saw Cedric leaning up against the wall. "CED!"

"Chip, hey." He came and hugged me. "Lets talk."

"About?"

"Just come on." Cedric walked me down the stairs to the Great Hall. Some students just hang out there for fun. He took me there and we sat at the hufflepuff table.

"Cedric, what's up."

"I got a letter from dad. It only had two words on it. Here." Cedric handed me a crumpled up piece of paper. I un crumpled it. The two words on it was: Grandma's dying.

"Cedric… What?" I saw Harry run into the Great Hall. He had a huge smile on his face. He must of spotted me because he ran towards me.

"CHIP!" He screamed while running. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I started to cry. He hugged me tightly. Cedric got up and left. I let go of Harry and looked at him. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked as I wiped my tears from my face.

"I am the new seeker for the quidditch team! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yes. Congrats"

"Hey lets go find Ron." He said as he grabbed the crumpled piece of paper off the table. He looked at it and saw the two words. "I am so sorry Cecilia."

"Thanks, come on." The tears were welling up in my eyes as we left the Great Hall to go find Ron and I was looking for Hermione to tell them the great and somber news.


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night and Halloween

"Cecilia, Wake up." Hermione nudged me. I rolled over and ignored her. She persisted so eventually I gave in.

"WHAT?" I said forcefully yet quietly.

"Come down stairs with me. I am pretty sure someone is down there." She whispered. I swung out of bed and fell. I stood up and couldn't see a thing. So I reached for my glasses and placed them on my face. Hermione's face was the first visible thing I could make out. She wasn't very happy. So I started walking with her down to the commonroom.

I started to hear voices in the commonroom. I recognized their voices immediately. We swung the door open of the girls rooms and saw the people I knew were there: Ron and Harry.

"YOU! GO BACK TO BED!" Ron shouted to both of us.

"I should tell your brother Percy. He's a prefect and would put a stop to this." Hermione said, but I stopped her.

"Red, what are you guys going to do?" I walked towards Ron, using the nickname I gave to him not because he is ginger but because when he was younger he had turned his face red by accident and it was there for a couple of weeks.

"Chip take yourself and her back up to bed." Harry looked at me. I just rolled my eyes. "Look, its something I have to do."

"Whatever, if you want to get caught by Filch go right on ahead! As for me, I would rather not get caught and have people yelling at me continuously. So I am going back to bed." I turned to leave but Hermione stopped me this time.

"Come on," Harry said to Ron. They turned to the portrait hole but Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She started to follow them. I just sat down on the common room rug in front of the fire. I could hear Hermione sternly whispering.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." She hissed as the left through the portrait hole. Then the Fat Lady Portrait must have sung shut because everything else was silent.

I just sat on the carpet. I sat there watching the flames of the fire. Wondering what would happen if the flames changed color. Eventually, I went to my room and grabbed my History of Magic book, ran back to the common room and read my homework. Once I finished that, I decided to continue reading. Finally, they all came stumbling in and had Neville with them as well.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I sternly said. It wasn't as effective because it wasn't loud. Neville's face was scared white. The rest were heavy breathing. "What happened?"

"Three-headed dog…" Ron panted. They all were panting. Hermione stood up and started pacing.

"Neville are you ok?" I walked over to him. His face was pale and his breathing was irregular. I started rubbing his back while the others were yelling at each other.

"Keep it down. You all could wake up Percy." Ron whispered. Even though he was the first person to get in trouble, he never wanted his brother to be the one yelling at him.

"Well what happened. Explain please." I looked at Harry and he was looking down thinking. I then turned to Hermione who was pacing around the room, and Neville was a bust. Ron was the next one to speak.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione stopped in her tracks and glared. I was used to seeing this glare used towards Ron. In fact, I thought it was kind of funny.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

At this question both the boys looked upset. It seemed that it would be obvious so harry remarked, "The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads." At this I realized that my friends had seen something awful.

"Wait, you guys saw what? And where is this monster located in the castle?" At this point Neville was out and Ron was getting angrier. But they continued the their conversation.

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione stated. She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She turned and left.

"What happened?" I looked at Harry.

"I will explain later Chip." Ron said. His eyes turned to Harry. "Let's get Neville upstairs."

"You take him. I am going to stay with Cecilia and explain to her what happened." Harry sat down on the red couch in front of the fire. Ron turned to Neville and decided to leave Neville on the floor.

"Harry what happened?" I grabbed my blanket and wrapped up in it.

"Well Chip, you see… Malfoy challenged me to a duel and you know that I had to go."

"Let me guess, Malfoy didn't show up. Filch did."

"Yes so we ran for it. Ran into Peeves, got trapped in the third floor corridor and saw…"

"The three headed dog." I had finished his statement. He nodded. His face was white. I could tell that they were all scared.

"Well you better go get some sleep. You have a long day of practice tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah, For quidditch…." His face grew somber again.

"Harry, you're an amazing flyer, and you know you can do it." I touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for believing in me."

"Harry, you're one of my best friends here. Of course I believe in you. Well it's late and we both need our sleep."

"Night Cecilia." He got up and walked back to the boy's dormitory.

The Next couple of the days were back to normal. No more late night rendezvous with Malfoy and Ron and Hermione were back on to not speaking. Harry practiced more and more for Quidditch and Hermione and I started studying harder for our midterms. Eventually, it was the day of Halloween.

"Wow the halls smell amazing!" Ron said as we left the common room. The smell of pumpkin was lofting across all of the halls. Hermione and I both took in a deep breath. It made me so hungry.

"I bet that this smell is for tonight though. What class do we have first today?" Harry asked as he took in the sweet pumpkin smell.

"We have Charms with Professor Flitwick, which we will be late for it if we don't hurry." Hermione stated as her pace hastened. We made it to class with one minute to spare.

"Class today we will be learning to levitate. You will recite Wingardium Leviosa as you swish and flick your wand." Professor Flitwick said as he walked into the room. He then paired us off into partners. I was with Pavarti Patil, Harry was with Seamus, and Ron was partnered with Hermione.

No one successful did anything with their feathers. Seamus lit his on fire, and Ron kept flicking his wrist. Finally Hermione stopped him. She told him what he was doing wrong and Ron just rolled his eyes. Then Hermione tried it.

Her feather flew high above the class. Everyone stopped and looked at it. Professor Flitwick was super excited. I congratulated my friend but Ron wasn't as pleased.

Hermione and I were walking behind all of the Gryffindor boys in the class. We were laughing about Seamus lighting his eyebrows on fire, until we heard Ron spoke.

"She's a nightmare, Honestly! No wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron exclaimed. Hermione's face fell. I touched her shoulder but she shrugged off my hand, walked forward ran into Harry, and continued walking. I could barely keep up.

I walked past Ron and stopped him. "What the hell is your problem? You have really outdone yourself!" I left trying to find my best friend.

I skipped my afternoon class in search for her. Eventually, I heard crying in the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Hermione was sitting in a stall, bawling her eyes out. I didn't want to say anything at first so I just sat with her.

"Hermione don't listen to Ron. He's a jerk. I should know." But no matter how many times I said it, Hermione would just keep crying. We sat in silence for a while too. I tried to drag her to the feast, but she wouldn't move. So we both skipped the feast. I was starving at this point. But I didn't want to leave my friend. Eventually, we could hear loud noises, almost like footsteps. I peered out of the stall and sure enough a troll was there.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran back into the stall. Hermione peered over the edge and screamed as well. There was a huge troll in the bathroom, and it was probably going to kill us. We both ran from the stall as it swung and destroyed it. However, It had cornered us on the wall across from the exit.

Then we heard someone yell "Confuse it!" I peered around the troll to see Harry throwing something at the troll. Harry hit the troll on its head. The troll turned and decided to advance on Harry.

"Oy, Pea-brain!" Ron yelled and threw a pipe. The troll turned and looked at Ron. Hermione and I tried to escape but to no avail. The troll saw us move and decided to attack us. So Harry tried something incredibility stupid.

Harry ran and jumped on the troll. When Harry jumped, his wand flew right into the troll's nose. That really upset it. The troll started to lash about and almost stomped on Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron rang out. The troll's club was pulled from his hands, hovered, then dropped and landed on the troll's head. The troll stumbled then fell to the ground landing flat on his face.

We all stood in awe. A huge troll was on the ground unconscious because of Ron and Harry. No one wanted to speak but Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Is it … dead?"

"I don't think so. Its just been knocked out." Harry leaned over and pulled his wand from the troll's nose and then wiped it on the troll's trousers. Suddendly, all of the teachers ran into the bathroom with Professor McGonagall in the lead.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she yelled. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why are you in your dormitory?"

"Please Professor, They were looking for us." Hermione said.

"Ms. Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it. Cecilia followed behind, trying to stop me. I told her to leave me alone but she kept persisting. I really thought I could kill it. I was wrong. If Harry and Ron wouldn't have come looking. We both would probably be dead."

I am sure I had the same look on my face that Harry and Ron had on theirs.

"Be that as it may… You were foolish to take on that mountain troll. So five points will be taken from Gryffindor. However, Not may first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awards to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, for sheer dumb luck." She then motioned for us to leave and we all left.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks too for getting us out of trouble." Ron murmered.

We all walked back up to the common room now as a different type of friends. We all knew that because of the troll we would remain friends for a while as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch and the Holidays

I awoke peacefully, even after the horrible dream I had. I kept seeing this face with slits for eyes and nostrils. But I just shook it off. Today, was officially the first match of the quidditch season. My father was to be there. I was unsure how to handle it. I reached under my pillow to find the piece of paper I had received two weeks before. I opened it to look at the tear stained words on it just two words: Getting Divorced.

So far, Harry was the only one of my friends to know. It wasn't something I wanted to spread around. My parents had been fighting but I didn't realize it would lead to this. I mean I was 11. But this meant my mother would be moving to where she always wanted to go: France.

It would be the first time I had seen my father since I started Hogwarts and the divorce. So I swung my legs out and looked at my watch: 6 am. I got dressed and went down stairs to find Harry on the couch. He was reading the book _Quidditch through the Ages_. I just smiled and proceeded to sit next to him. He just kept looking at the book.

"Harry, you'll be fine." I reassured one of my best friends.

"Yeah…" He just kept reading the book.

"Harry you need to know one thing and one thing only about the game today."

"And what is that?"

"All you have to do is focus on catching the snitch. Before the syltherin seeker does."

"Oh, Is that it? I thought I would have to do more than just that." His sarcastic tone kind of made me upset.

"Harry, Its in your blood. Didn't you tell me that your father was a seeker too?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just nervous. You know, youngest seeker in a century."

We sat in silence until other students came down. We waited for Ron and Hermione to come into the common room. Then we all headed down to breakfast where Ron proceeded to stuff his face.

"Seriously Ronald, That is disgusting." Hermione grimaced at the way Ron was eating. But it didn't bother me. Harry's lack of eating did.

"Harry you really should eat something." I kept repeating to him. His face was pale, eyes distant. I looked at Hermione who was sitting next to Ron. They kept repeating exactly what I said. Hermione even noted that he would need his strength for the game. Harry just ignored us all.

We walked Harry to the Gryffindor team's locker room. As we got closer his face grew paler. I could see him shaking in my peripheral vision. I took his arm and turned him to face me. His emerald green eyes wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Harry, you will be perfectly fine. I know you're nervous. But you are also a natural. So just go out there and before you know it the snitch will be in your hand."

"I guess you're right. I have to go." He said as we approached the locker rooms. I hugged him and wished him good luck and headed up to the press box, where my father was sitting with Cedric and the other Hufflepuff quidditch players. It took a while to get to the top but I knew I was there when I saw my father's wide smile.

"Cecilia!" My father stood up and hugged me as hard as he could. His smile was huge. I didn't realize how much I missed him until this moment.

"Hi father, how are you?"

"Ready to watch some Quidditch? You?"

"Good. I love it here."

"Not to mention, She is besties with Harry Potter." Cedric commented.

"REALLY? How is that?" My father seemed shocked.

"He's nice. Ron is in my house as well." I stated as the game began. We watched in silence with some cheers. The hufflepuff fans cheered for Gryffindor. I watched Angelina took the Quaffle down the field and proceeded to score. Syltherin proceeded to score as well. I kept watching all of the players until I saw Harry dart away. He had seen the switch. But he suddenly started to act weird. His broom was jerking everywhere.

"What's going on with Harry's broom?" Cedric turned to me.

"Like I even know." I noticed the smoke from the teacher's pressbox. Suddenly Harry's broom was perfectly fine. And he zoomed off to find the snitch again. I watched as Harry proceeded to get as close to the ground as he could. He then slowly stood up on his broom and reached for the snitch. But he fell and caught it in his mouth.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch proclaimed and uproar came from the Gryffindor students. As well as from every other section except for the Syltherins. I could see Draco's scowl which made me giggle.

Everyone kept celebrating the win for a while. People were slapping Harry on the back and the sneers from the Syltherin students were becoming annoying. As Christmas drew closer, our homework load became heavier. The library was already Hermione's home but it was starting to become more of ours as well.

Shortly after the first quidditch match, we all discovered that the three headed dog's name was fluffy. I hadn't seen this dog, but Ron swore that it wasn't something I wanted to meet. Apparently, Fluffy was Hagrid's dog. In the same conversation we discovered that Fluffy was guarding something of importance. Hagrid also let the name Nicholas Flamel slips his lips. That when Harry to an strange interest in the library as well.

The days grew closer for Hermione and me to be going home. Cedric and I were going to spend the first half of Christmas with our father and spend the latter half with our mother in France. I wasn't too thrilled about it. Hermione kept saying how I was welcomed at her house but I didn't feel like it. I had to prepare for the weird Christmas to come so I gave up looking for information on Nicholas Flamel. Harry seemed to my part covered himself.

The best part about the Holidays was the Great Hall. It was magnificently beautiful. Multiple trees were decorated with all types of candles and it looked like icicles. The walls were covered in holly and I oculd even spot some mistletoe. It made me feel a little more in the holiday spirit.

We all went up to the library to "study". I kept telling that to Cedric but he never believed me. Its been two weeks and none of us could discover anything on Nicholas Flamel. But we decided to keep looking. I would ask my father, Hermione her parents possibly, and Harry and Ron would continue to look at school.

"Promise to write to both of us if you find anything." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. They both promised but sometimes their words are empty. I promised to write to Hermione over break and decided that it could help me get through this awkward Christmas.

Hermione and I were going to ride on the train alone but Cedric decided to ride with us. Most of his friends had decided to stay like he wanted but we both we forced to come home. Neither one of us did. We both dreaded this Christmas.

"Hermione, We need to send Harry and Ron a Christmas gift this year." I told her. Hermione already was on it. She had a list of possible gift ideas ranging from chocolate frogs to books, to quidditch cards. I told her to go with the chocolate frogs. It would be easier to find.

"Well what are you going to get them?" Cedric asked. He was already doing his normal routine on long rides: reading anything he could find to make the time go faster. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think I am going to get my gifts to them after the holidays. I think I will go shopping at some of the stores in Paris. Mother lives there so I bet I can find some nice things." Cedric rolled his eyes. He was playing the annoying brother part a little too well.

We both stopped talking and I turned to look out the window. The landscape was covered in snow, which was wonderful. I knew I going to be ready for an awful surprise when I made it to my mother's I just didn't know what it was.


	6. Chapter 6: The Breaking Point

"Chip wake up!" My brother yelled to me on Christmas Day. It was extremely early seeing that today was the day we left for France.

"Ced… What time is it?" I moaned. I was 11 and enjoyed my sleep.

"5 am. Our train leaves in two hours come on!" He grabbed my blankets and pulled. Since I wrap up in them, I rolled off my bed onto the cold hardwood floor below.

"CEDRIC! ITS FREEZING AND YOU JUST PULLED ME OUT OF MY BED ONTO THE FLOOR!" I screamed. He smirked, threw my clothes at me and grabbed my trunk to take downstairs. We had to bring everything. Our mother was delivering us to the London train station when we came back for break.

I slowly walked down stairs with Aria. She had returned last night with a parcel from Hermione. Harry and Ron sent magical Christmas cards a week before via Hedwig. They were quite amusing. I smiled at the sight.

"Well you two have everything?" My father didn't seem too thrilled. His eyes were glazed over with tears and were very distant. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. He then handed a letter to Cedric. "Open this on the train. It's to both of you."

A few hours later, Cedric and I were sitting in a booth on the train. All of our stuff was on the luggage cart and Aria was sitting next to me in her cage. Her soft coos were the only noise in the cart. Cedric's gaze was out the window. Eventually, it would be completely dark, seeing as the train would go under the English Channel and out onto the mainland of Europe.

"Do you want me to read the letter out loud?" He asked. We hadn't spoken in hours. I nodded and he opened the letter our father had handed to him this morning at the house.

_Dear Cedric and Cecilia,_

_I must let you know that I will miss you both dearly. But I am bearing some sad news. Shortly after you two will arrive back at Hogwarts for Spring Term, your mother and I will enter a time of debate, on how to handle custody of you too. I fear the worst in this. I do believe that one of you will be living with your mother for a while. Possibly three years, and Cecilia it will most likely be you._

_I love you both very much and I want you to know this. I am extremely sorry for placing this upon you too but seeing as Cedric is well into Hogwarts it wouldn't be right for me to ask him to leave. Cecilia your mother will be asking you to live with her for a while. It will most likely be as long as her job there in Paris so about three years._

_I want to apologize for disclosing this in a letter. I wouldn't have been able to disclose this to you before you left for France. It would have been harder for me and this way you two would be able to know before your mother asked one of you._

_I love you both,_

_Father._

"He wants me to leave Hogwarts to go live with Mother?" I whispered. I would be leaving my three best friends and everyone else in the hall. I just wanted to leave the train right now. Tears fell silently from my face. It was hard. Cedric wrapped me in his arms and hugged me. He was trying to be the supportive brother but I could feel the tears falling from his face as well. We would be separated not because of schooling but because of our parents.

Cedric and I avoided mother as much as possible. It wasn't because we hated her. We wanted to avoid the custody conversation. It wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Eventually it was time for us to go back to Hogwarts. We made it via Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron where we stayed the night before we left. That was when she dropped the conversation on us.

"So I am assuming you two know about the issue of custody." She stated coldly. We both nodded. I knew what was coming next.

"Cecilia, I want you to live with me in Paris and attend school there. It is a wonderful school. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will train you to become a wonderful witch."

"Mother, I have no choice to stay or go. I will go under one circumstance." I said sternly. I hated this but if I had to go through with it, I wanted it to go my way.

"What is it?"

"Three years, I will go to that school for three years. I will then transfer back to Hogwarts at the beginning of my fifth year and continuing the rest of my schooling there. Agreed?"

"Fine. Three years."

The rest of the night was silent. I was extremely excited when morning came and I would see Hermione. I ran to her once I spotted her on the Platform. I was about to cry, this was the last semester with her for three years. We made it back to the car when I told her the news.

"You're what?" she wasn't very thrilled about it either. I was crying. I hated the fact of leaving my friends and my brother but it was better than being brought into custody battles while at school. When we made it back that night, I refused to tell Harry and Ron. It was one less thing I wanted them to hear. Hermione and Harry were the only two who knew about the divorce. I was going to tell Ron, but I just couldn't get to the point where I wanted to.

"I hear there are problems at the Diggory household." Malfoy sneered before Transfiguration class. I wanted to cry. I knew Draco would have heard from his mother, but I thought she would tell him not to bring it up.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry quickly responded. He was protecting me as a friend. I could feel the tears coming.

"Seems like Mommy and Daddy are fighting right Cecilia? Wait, they can't be. They are divorced right. One lives in England and the other France right? What an awful w-" He couldn't continue because Ron punched him straight in the gut. I slowly got up and walked out of the classroom. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Once I made it out and could hear the door close behind me, I ran. I ran out of the castle and out to the courtyard. I finally stopped running when I was on the hill past the wooden bridge we liked to hang out on. My tears were streaming. I couldn't stop them. It was as if everything in the world was falling apart. It was unbearable.

I felt someone's hand touch the top of my shoulder. I look up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing over me. They all looked exhausted trying to find me. They all then sat in the grass next to me and just sat there.

Finally, I croaked out, "Why the hell aren't you in class?"

"Our friend needed us." Hermione said as she side hugged me.

"Plus we told Professor McGonagall and She told us to find you and make sure you are okay." Ron piped in. "Chip why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to Ron. It has been a rough six months and It was easier for me to hide it than tell anyone. I told Hermione on the train back to London and Harry found out when he read the letter my father sent me."

"Well let's get you back to the common room. You need something cold to put over your eyes and definitely some chocolate." Harry said as he got up. We all walked back to the common room. Making sure no one saw me like this.

"Wait Ron how many points did Gryffindor lose?"

"What are you talking about? The professor took points away from Syltherin. Everyone said Draco threw the first punch and she believed us. I still have detention though." He replied. I couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
